Chihiro Kosaka
Character Overview Chihiro Kosaka (小阪 ちひろ Kosaka Chihiro) was previously known as the 6th spirit holder. She has made several appearances in many different arcs. Personality Kosaka Chihiro is an acclaimed normal girl whose hobbies involve reading magazine and chasing after cute guys. Her attempts at chasing after cute guys is shown to be unsuccessful. However, she does not seem to be greatly affected by the rejections. She usually gets over them the next day. Overall, she is seen as a pretty nice girl through her relationship with her friends. While other times, she can be very rude and harsh as shown through her caustic remarks toward Keima. She later reveals that she is insecure of herself, feeling that she is not very pretty, smart or athletic and wondered if she had any value. By attempting to date good looking boys, she was chasing after a goal and was unique for it. After her capture, she decided to start a band, so that she has value. Plot Overview Daily Arc She has made several appearances in many different arcs. On several occasions, she has been seen to offer Elsea advices. Chihiro Kosaka Arc When Elsea goes back to school again on a Monday, Chihiro tells her that she must not think about the day as a Monday but as a Wednesday. Later, then she where asking about help for Keima but evenly that Chihiro where been denied Keima. While that Keima where been walking away and then evenly later Elsea where been sensed that Chihiro is the next holder of the spirit. While that then happens is then that Keima and Elsea where seeing her that she where been refused by a boy, the captain of the soccer team. Evenly that Elsea where seeing Chihiro crying. Later on the next day, Chihiro where greeting Elsea normally and evenly where telling her what that she saw yesterday where uncool, and evenly then Keima wanna cheer her up and then what happens is that she where going on to the next boy that she likes. Evenly after that what happens is that Keima where been reacting mad towards her and evenly Chihiro where being later stomp him and evenly called him a cockroach. After that Keima and Chihiro where coming back together to clean up the class with each other. Then later what happens is that she where later telling Keima which boy she likes. Keima wanna help her, but between she where showing some interest in Keima. Later that day, she where so in love with Keima that she where evenly don't wanna ask the other boy that she originally likes. But Keima evenly where mad because everything what he has done where for nothing. While then later what happens is that Chihiro where been gone and evenly where been hanging out at a ship nearby the school. Evenly then what happens is that after a talk she where been kissed by Keima and the spirit can be captured. After all that, she started a band, and ask Elsea to join. After the Minami Ikoma Arc When Kodama agrees to give the 2B-pencils a clubroom if all of them got 100% for their English test, Keima agrees to tutor them as well as Kanon after some coercing from Elsie. When Elsie mentioned the word "kiss", Chihiro, as well as Ayumi and Kanon were shown to suddenly become very embarrassed, almost going into shock, hinting that they haven't completely forgotten about what happened with Keima. Ayumi, Chihiro and Kanon all managed to get 100% after Keima's tutoring, while Elsie only got 45%. Nevertheless, Kodama gave the 2B-pencils a clubroom as he was very happy that for once, Keima did not get 100% and instead got 99%. Relationship Elucia de Lute Ima Elsea is one of Chihiro's best friends. It is often seen that Chihiro gives Elsea advice for help on her relationship with Keima. Later, she helps Chihiro make her band. Keima Katsuragi Like almost all the students in Keima's classroom, she doesn't like him. Because of the memories of her capture were erased her attitude towards Keima was still the same, but now she flushes almost always when she is close to Keima. She also has dropped the habit of calling him Otamega in favor of cockroach. Ayumi Takahara She is Chihiro's best friend and also, unknowingly, rivals in their love for Keima. Like Elsea, Ayumi helps Chihiro make her band. Trivia * Her name comes from the Kawachi-Kosaka Station (河内小阪駅, Kawachi-Kosaka-eki). * She likes heart-throbbing things. * She dislikes serious things. * Her fandom shorthand is "26". * On Wakaki's blog a poll was placed to vote for their favorite feminine character. Chihiro ended up in fifth place. * She is currently considered by Keima to be a candidate of having a goddess inside her heart. It may be likely that if she does house a goddess it would be Minerva, as Minerva was said to have created music. This is much like Chihiro's goal of starting a band. * Her pupils enlarge significantly relative to herself in the first season. * She is the sixth capture of Keima in the series. * Her recent trouble is The Band member she chose are all flashier than her Category:Maijima Category:Female Characters Category:2-B Pencils